


Who Knew, Who Knew? (That I Was Waiting for You

by bellamysprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellarke Baby, F/M, Kid Fic, Madi is a little bean that just wants to be loved, but i really really wanted to post it, but i’m still proud, god please give her the world, ill say it again: I LOVE MADI GRIFFIN, oh I forgot, so the ending is a little eh, this was my actual child about three months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamysprincess/pseuds/bellamysprincess
Summary: “Sup, bitches, guess the fuck what!” Octavia announces as she barges into the apartment, Lincoln trails behind her.“Hey, O.”“Clarke, guess who just surprised me with an ‘I’m moving to new york’ announcement.” Octavia says with an edge to her voice.“What?”“Bell just got a job at the Natural History museum.”Clarke’s jaw goes slack. “Bellamy’s moving to the city?”—Bellamy and Clarke hook up once before he leaves for the experience of a lifetime. Over a decade later, he returns to her life and realizes that he missed much more than her friendship.





	Who Knew, Who Knew? (That I Was Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this lowkey sucks, kinda not really. I loved this story when i wrote it three months ago but i het a wall with the ending so it kinda just stops? There is an ending it’s just idk. But it’s a cute story so lol read it for angsts Bellarke plus Bellarke child Madi Griffin.
> 
> -Etta
> 
> EDIT: Clarke is very much in the wrong in this story I know that don't @ me!

“Bell, don’t do this.” 

 

“The contract is five years, Clarke, ten if they renew it.”

 

“I  _ know _ .” They’ve had this argument dozens of times in the past three months since he got the letter.

 

“I’ll miss you and O going through college.”

 

“Bellamy, this is the chance of a lifetime for you! Working at dig sites all around the mediterranean with all that history. That’s your dream.” Clarke watches as he runs his hand over his face in frustration.

 

“I know.” Clarke raises her brow at him. “I  _ know _ .”

 

“O and I will be fine. We lasted this long.”

 

Bellamy snorts. “Yeah, cause you had me.” 

 

Clarke shoves him lightly and smiles. “We’ll be ok.”

 

“What if I’m not?” he asks quietly.

 

“What? Bell, you’ve been taking care of yourself for years.”

 

“Not without you,” he whispers.

 

Clarke’s eyes widen. “Bell.”

 

“We’ve been there for each other through everything. My mom, your dad, Wells, both high school graduations, my bachelor’s degree. Now you’re starting college and I’m moving across the world and I—I don’t know if I can do this without you.”

 

Clarke watches his face, searching for everything he can’t say. They’d met when she and Octavia were in the first grade. Bellamy Blake was the cool fifth grader that eventually stopped being her best friend’s older brother, and became her friend too.

 

Now, Clarke can’t remember her life before the Blakes.

 

“Bellamy-“

 

“I know, technically I leave in three weeks, but if you asked me to stay, I would.”

 

“I can’t. I love you too much, I can’t take you from your dream.” Her voice is quiet, barely above a whisper. Bellamy’s breath hitches, eyes darting to hers, asking questions that she doesn’t have the answers to.

 

“Clarke.” His voice goes deeper than usual, eyes a little darker. The air between them feels thick with tension. Clarke’s tongue shoots out to wet her lips and Bellamy’s eyes darken slightly.

 

She doesn’t know who moves first, but suddenly his lips are on hers and her mind goes numb. 

 

Bellamy’s lips are soft on hers, contrasting the bruising way he presses into her mouth. He pushes her back against the wall, one hand on the wall next to her head, the other gripping her waist.

 

His entire body is flush against her front, pressing into her. Clarke winds her arms around his neck, hands darting into his unruly curls, tightening when he moves his lips from her mouth to her jaw.

 

“Bell,” she gasps out as he continues his ministrations. He moves his hands to her ass, so Clarke jumps and wraps her legs around his torso. The position causes his quickly hardening bulge to press against her core. 

 

Heat pools in her stomach, Clarke grinds against him. Bellamy groans at the motion, pressing harder against her and dropping his head to her shoulder.

 

Clarke suddenly becomes very aware of the fact that they’re in the living room, where Octavia could walk in whenever.

 

“Bellamy,” she moans as he starts sucking on her pulse point.

 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, princess,” he says, hands holding her close as he presses searing kisses into her skin.

 

“Bedroom,” Clarke chokes out, “now.”

 

Bellamy wastes no time and walks them down the hall towards his room, his lips back on hers. He kicks the door closed as soon as they’re past it and presses her against it with renewed force. Their tongues are exploring each other’s mouths as Bellamy presses up into her, giving her enough friction that she throws her head back against the door.

 

“Fuck, Clarke,” he murmurs as he kisses up the column of her throat. He spins them around and drops her unceremoniously onto his bed. Immediately, she tugs at the hem of his tee. He chuckles and all but tears off his shirt.

 

Look, Clarke has seen Bellamy shirtless countless times. It’s unavoidable. But she’s also not  _ blind _ . He has the body of a greek god, tanned skin, rippling muscles, a  _ very  _ prominent v line. The freckles that span his cheeks also run across his shoulders, constellations on his skin. 

 

Clarke pulls her shirt off before tugging Bellamy back on top of her. His lips latch onto her pulse point as he brings his hands up to cup her breasts. 

 

“Do you know how often I’ve thought about these?” He asks as he slips his fingers into her bra. Clarke can’t do anything but moan in response when he pinches her nipple. “God, you’re so responsive.” He sounds in awe as he reaches behind and unhooks her bra. It gets tossed aside as he starts fondling her breasts, massaging the globes of flesh and tweaking her nipples.

 

“Bellamy!” she shrieks as his mouth descends on her breast. He sucks and nibbles, causing Clarke to squirm underneath him. She throws her head back onto the covers and basks in the pleasure.

 

“You have the most gorgeous tits I’ve ever seen, princess.”

 

“God!” She arches into his touch. He slots his leg between hers, giving her something to grind on.

 

“You look so good like this, babe, all flushed and wanting for me.” She should’ve known he’d talk, a near constant stream of dirty praises falling from his lips.

 

“Bell,” Clarke gasps.

 

“Tell me what you need.”

 

“You.”

 

—

 

Clarke stands arm and arm with Octavia, waving as Bellamy disappears into the crowd.

 

“You ok?” Octavia asks as they head towards the exit.

 

“I’m fine.” Clarke’s voice is clipped.

 

“I know you love him, but this is good.”

 

“No, I know, it’s not that. Really, I’m fine.” Octavia furrows her brow but Clarke keeps her gaze forward, refusing to meet her eyes.

 

“Ok, you’re kinda freaking me out, what is it?” Octavia stops and grabs her arm. Clarke turns towards her, keeping her face passive.

 

“Let’s just get to the car.” If anything, O looks even more confused, but she nods and falls back into step beside her.

 

“Alright,” Octavia says, turning to face Clarke as soon as they’ve both hopped into the beat up truck.

 

Clarke turns to look out the window, suddenly very interested in the parking lot. She pulls her lower lip between her teeth as she mental argues with herself.

 

“Clarke?” She snaps out of her own head and closes her eyes, dropping her head before turning towards Octavia.

 

“O…” 

 

“You’re scaring me, what’s wrong?”

 

Clarke gulps before taking a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

 

Octavia lets out a relieved laugh. “Right.”

 

“Octavia.”

 

“What, you’re not serious.” Clarke just looks up helplessly at her best friend. “Oh my god.  _ Who? _ ”

 

“That doesn’t matter,” Clarke snaps. Octavia nods and reaches over, grabbing Clarke’s hand.

 

“It’ll be ok.” Clarke nods.

 

Clarke falls asleep that night with tears running down her face, Octavia holding her close, both holding Clarke’s stomach protectively.

 

_ Here we go _ .

 

& & &

 

“Yeah, I’m leaving work now,” Clarke says, tucking her phone between her shoulder and ear as she rummages for her metropass.

 

“You skipped out last week, you better be here, or I’ll fuck you up,” Raven threatens.

 

Clarke snorts. “Madi’s staying at Aden’s for the night so tell Jasper I’ll be there.”

 

“Do I need to have  _ the talk _ with Aden?” Raven all but snarls.

 

“Jesus christ,  _ no _ , Raven.” Clarke rolls her eyes as she walks. “I forbid you from scarring Madi’s best friend.”

 

“ _ Fine _ , but they’re getting older.”

 

“I know, Rae,” Clarke sighs. “I’m catching my train now, see you tonight.”

 

“You fucking better. Love you babe.”

 

“Love you too.” 

 

Clarke pulls up her texts with Madi, letting her know that she’s on her way home, as she waits for her train.

 

She hears laughter as she walks toward her apartment door. She and Madi live in a two bedroom brownstone apartment in the village near Washington Square Park, they’ve got plenty of room and there’s roof access.

 

Clarke drops her purse on the table by the door, shrugging off her heels and letting her waves out of the updo. To her right, her twelve year old daughter and her best friend are sitting on the couch playing smash brothers.

 

“Hey, Mads, hey, Aden,” she greets as she pulls a water bottle out of the fridge.

 

“Hey, mom!” Madi says before cheering. “Suck it, Aden.”

 

The boy in question groans. “That’s like the fifth time!”

 

“You’ll get her,” Clarke says with a smile.

 

“I wish.” Clarke laughs and disappears into her room, vaguely listening to Madi’s jeers.

 

She changes into an old white  _ Queen _ band tee and black denim shorts before going back out to the living room and annihilating the two kids at Mario.

 

Later, Clarke sees the two off to Aden’s house before heading over to Jasper and Monty’s apartment.

 

“She lives!” Jasper cheers as soon as she walks through the door.

 

“You saw me three days ago,” she teases and ruffles his hair.

 

“That’s so  _ long _ .”

 

“Ok, who let Jasper break out the weed early?”

 

“We made brownies,” Monty explains, grinning.

 

“Of course you did,” Clarke rolls her eyes, “Remind me to never let either of you feed my kid.”

 

Jasper just winks.

 

“There’s my fuckin babe.” Raven storms into the living room with a wide smirk. “Where ya been?”

 

Clarke snorts. “You see me daily, shut the fuck up, Reyes.”

 

“Fair point,” she winks as she collapses directly into Clarke’s lap. “So how’s being a fancy art hoe.

 

“Well, considering I’ve been the same fancy art hoe for three years now, I’d say good. I kinda want to punch the new intern though.”

 

“We all want to punch new interns,” Jasper says as he nibbles on another brownie.

 

“True,” Raven adds and Clarke snorts.

 

“Sup, bitches, guess the fuck what!” Octavia announces as she barges into the apartment, Lincoln trails behind her.

 

“Hey, O.”

 

“Clarke, guess who just surprised me with an ‘I’m moving to new york’ announcement.” Octavia says with an edge to her voice.

 

“What?”

 

“Bell just got a job at the Natural History museum.”

 

Clarke’s jaw goes slack. “Bellamy’s moving to the city?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Clarke whispers, throwing her head back.

 

“What am I missing?” Raven asks, moving so she’s sitting cross legged on the armchair.

 

“Bell doesn’t know about Madi,” Octavia explains as Clarke mutters curses at the ceiling.

 

“Wait, your baby daddy is  _ Octavia’s hot older brother? _ ” Raven whisper-shrieks. “I slept with your baby daddy?”

 

“Don’t feel bad, I’m Madi’s biological aunt and I didn’t even find out until the kid was two,” Octavia supplies, extremely unhelpfully.

 

“Which Madi still can’t know,” Clarke reminds her.

 

“Yeah, I know,” O says, her voice going soft. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

 

“Really?” Clarke gives her a disbelieving look. “Bellamy Blake is going to take one look at her and know she’s his.”

 

“We’ll be careful. Never leave him alone with her, be super ambiguous about her background and stuff, it’ll be fine,” Raven says.

 

“Uh, I hate to be the bad guy, but maybe Bellamy deserves to know his kid.” Monty says. All three girls turn to him, Raven thoughtful, Octavia exasperated, Clarke pained.

 

“He will know her,” Octavia says matter-of-factly, “he just won’t know she’s his.

 

“He’s her family,” Jasper adds.

 

“ _ We’re _ her family,” Octavia snaps.

 

“Can we not talk about this, please?” Clarke practically begs.

 

“Apparently he and Miller already found a place to stay, Miller transferred to the NYPD. They get in on Monday. Now, where’s the alcohol?”

 

Clarke gets unnecessarily drunk that night, attempting to push her new problem to the back of her mind. 

 

It doesn’t work.

 

“He’s gonna fucking hate me.”

 

“No he won’t,” Jasper replies dutifully. They’re laying on the floor, fault in our stars style, staring at the ceiling.

 

“He probably already does. We were close, ya know? But we weren’t dating, I was eighteen, he was twenty three. Then, before he left for five years, we hooked up. I found out I was pregnant right before he left.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell him?”

 

“Cause I knew he’d stay, and I couldn’t do that to him. I couldn’t be the reason he missed out on his dream. If he’d stayed, there always would’ve been a part of him that resented me and Madi.” Clarke didn’t realize she was crying until Jasper turned towards her and wiped a tear away. “I loved him, Jas.”

 

“I know everyone is saying that you should have told him. And I don’t know, maybe you should have. But the decision you made was so selfless that I can’t help but look up to that.”

 

Clarke gives a watery laugh. “When did you get so wise.”

 

“Sometime after the third brownie.”

 

Raven drags her home around one in the morning, tossing a half-giggling-half-crying Clarke into bed.

 

“Jesus fuck, you’re a mess,” She mutters as she crawls in next to her, pulling Clarke in.

 

“What am I gonna do, Rae?” she whispers.

 

“I don’t know, Clarke, I don’t know.”

 

Madi blatantly tells her she looks like shit the next morning and smirks when Clarke halfheartedly tells her not to curse.

 

“Sure mom,” Madi nods mockingly.

 

“Shut up,” Clarke sighs and proceeds to down a gallon of coffee.

 

Clarke spends the next few days obsessively engulfed in work, spending hours on the museum floor, in her office, working a mile a minute.

 

Madi starts to notice.

 

“Mom, are you ok?” she asks on wednesday night after dinner.

 

“Hm?” Clarke hums distractedly. “Yeah, I’m just really busy.”

 

“Are you sure?” Madi folds herself into Clarke’s side on the couch.

 

“Madi, I promise, I’m ok.” Madi gives her a disbelieving look. “I am, I swear.”

 

“You know you can talk to me, right?” 

 

Clarke lets out a bittersweet laugh. “Since when are you the all knowing mentor?”

 

“Since I’m your daughter,” Madi replies with a wink. “Now, supergirl!” Clarke laughs and pulls up the next episode.

 

Clarke has somehow managed to ignore the fact that Bellamy moved to the city and is living in blissful ignorance by the time she gets to The Dropship on friday. She’s just dropped Madi off at Aden’s and she’s ready to meet with her friends. She’s early, so she grabs a seat at the bar.

 

“Murphy!” she shouts down the bar.

 

“Yes, your majesty?” he drawls, sliding down the bar with a smirk.

 

Clarke scrunches up her face at him. “Fuck off. Where have you been?”

 

“Emori and I had dinner with her brother last friday,” he explains.

 

“Ew.”

 

“I know,” he snorts, sliding a whiskey sour towards her. “How are you?” 

 

“I’ve been good, I can’t wait for Madi to go back to school, though.”

 

“Yeah, I was thinking more in terms of her father.”

 

Clarke groans. “Please don’t remind me.”

 

“I’m serious.”

 

“That’s a first,” she grumbles. Clarke and Murphy have a unique friendship, they’ve always understood each other, always understood the twisted things in each other’s lives, they tell each other everything, good, bad, and ugly. Murphy had been a year above her in school and when his dad got arrested and his mom found a bottle, Abby Griffin took him under her wing, they’ve been close ever since. Clarke had told him about Bellamy as soon as she told him she was pregnant.

 

“He’s here to stay, you won’t be able to keep Madi away from him.”

 

“I know, but she can’t know he’s her dad. Neither of them can.” Murphy looks at her with a knowing stare.

 

“Are you sure you can do this?”

 

“I’ll be fine, Murphy.”

 

“Good, cause they’re here.” Clarke’s jaw goes slack and her eyes widen.

 

“Shots, now.” Murphy laughs and pours two tequila shots, cheering her and downing one with her.

 

“Clarke!” Clarke turns to see Octavia waving her over to the table.

 

Clarke puts on her mastered fake smile and walks over. “Hey, O, Lincoln.”

 

“Hey,” Lincoln responds with a tiny wave.

 

Clarke sits next to Octavia in the booth and steels herself. “Bellamy Blake, it’s been a while. How are you?”

 

They haven’t seen each other since Octavia’s wedding six months ago, and even that was terrible. He’d been the best man and Clarke had been maid of honor. Octavia had sat them down the minute his plane landed and put the fear of God into them as she threatened their lives if they did anything to ruin her weddin. Bellamy had been so worried he’d hardly spoken to Clarke, barely paying attention and unlikely even noticing Madi as more than a guest. 

 

The look Bellamy greets her with now cuts deep. He’s smirking, but in a way that makes her feel like she’s completely exposed. “Well, if it isn’t the princess of Arcadia, never thought you’d leave the castle.”

 

“Clever, I see your wit didn’t change while away,” Clarke bites back, all the nerves suddenly disappearing, replaced by the light thrum if anger,

 

“Some of us like to remember where we come from.”

 

“The rest of us prefer to forget,” she quips back. Octavia groans at them and drops her head.

 

“You didn’t even last a full thirty seconds.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure after this she’ll just disappear again.”

 

“Maybe I just have more important things to worry about.”

 

“Like what? Your trust fund apartment and uptown boyfriend?”

 

“Actually, I meant family, but I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” 

 

“So I guess you have changed, you actually care about things now.”

 

“Just not you.”

 

“Ok! How about we talk about your new job, Bellamy,” Lincoln cuts in. Clarke smiles politely before waving halfheartedly at Murphy; the idiot stifles a laugh and a second later he sends her a whiskey sour.

 

“I’m really excited about the work I’ll be doing. The Natural History Museum is famous for good reason, there’s amazing artifacts there and I’ll be working personally with them.” Bellamy talks about his job for a bit before Raven arrives with Jasper and Monty in tow.

 

“Hey, bitches, scoot.” Raven shoves herself between Octavia and Clarke as Jasper and Monty climb in next to Bellamy.

 

“Raven, right? It’s been a while,” Bellamy greets her.

 

“It has, these two idiots are Jasper and Monty.”

 

“Hey Octavia’s brother.”

 

“Nice to see you, you probably don’t remember us from the wedding.”

 

“You two were the groomsmen that we’re constantly high, right?”

 

Jasper gasps. “Awe, he  _ remembers _ us, Mont!”

 

Clarke hates how easily he fits in with the rest of them. Of course she new he would, he’s Bellamy, but it’s still extremely difficult to see him laughing with her best friends while he glares at her. He hates her and now she can’t avoid it.

 

She and Bellamy have just started their third argument of the night when her phone rings. Why the hell is Madi calling her at eleven thirty. 

 

Safe to say, Clarke fucking panics.

 

“Shut up!” she yells before sliding the answer bar. “Mads, baby, are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, mom,” Madi says exasperatedly, “Aden and I were just arguing about who’s better at mario kart. He doesn’t have it, can we go home and get it?”

 

“Why the hell are you arguing about this at midnight. And just play another game.”

 

Madi sighs dramatically. “You can’t replace  _ mario kart _ , mom.”

 

“Oh my god. Play tomorrow, I don’t want you two out at this hour, ok, now go to sleep.”

 

“Ugh,  _ fine _ . Love you.”

 

“Yeah, love you too.” Clarke hangs up and turns to the group. “I’m raising a psycho.”

 

“Duh, you let all of us be complacent in her upbringing,” Raven says with a manic grin. 

 

Clarke scrunches her nose and flicks a fry at the other girl.

 

“What was that even about?” Monty asks.

 

“She and Aden are arguing about mario kart at midnight apparently.”

 

“Well there’s no doubt she’s your daughter then.” Jasper winks and raises his glass in mock toast.

 

“You have a daughter?” Bellamy asks, regarding her appraisingly.

 

“Yep, she was at the wedding,” Clarke says, taking a long sip from her glass.

 

“You’re not married.” He nods at her hand, resting on the table.

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

“Father?”

 

“Not in the picture,” Clarke responds shortly.

 

“Do you know who it is?”

 

Clarke scowls at Bellamy. “Yes, I know who he is, no, he’s not around, no, Madi doesn’t know him.”

 

“He doesn’t deserve her, Madi is a goddamn goddess on earth,” Raven cuts in, winking at Clarke.

 

“Please, you guys spoil her enough,” Clarke laughs. “Just wait until Harper gets back from Europe, my child is gonna be fucking showered with foreign gifts.”

 

Octavia snorts. “Obviously.”

 

“Harper loves your kid like her own,” Monty adds.

 

“Don’t pretend you five don’t spoil her just as much.”

 

“It’s our job as her family,” Jasper retorts.

 

Clarke rolls her eyes fondly. “Sure, Jas.”

 

The rest of the night passes by quickly, filled with friendship and laughter, Clarke almost forgets her entire universe is crumbling at her feet.

 

Almost.

  
  


“Mom! Hurry!” Madi yells while banging on the bedroom door.

 

“Ready,” Clarke sings as she walks out.

 

“You think nana is going to be impressed?” Madi asks as they walk towards the subway.

 

“With what?”

 

“The self defense O is teaching me.”

 

“I think that your nana is impressed with everything you do.”

 

“Obviously.” 

 

Clarke snorts and ruffles Madi’s hair, leaning back as they wait for the train.

 

“Why haven’t I met Bellamy yet?” Clarke chokes on nothing and turns to look at her daughter.

 

“I don’t know,” Clarke replies carefully, “it just hasn’t come up. Why?”

 

“You were really good friends before he left, right?”

 

“Yeah, he’s not exactly my biggest fan right now.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Stuff happens, why, is this bothering you?”

 

“I just thought maybe you and Aunt O didn’t want him to meet me or something.” Madi looks down as if she’s embarrassed.

 

“Sweetheart, I promise that isn’t it. You’ll meet him at dinner tomorrow night.”

 

“Alright.” She goes back to her phone as if nothing had changed and Clarke sighs.

 

They meet Abby at JFK and catch a taxi to her hotel in midtown. She’s in the city for some medical conference but it’s a great chance for her to spend time with Clarke and Madi. Once they’ve gotten her settled, the three of them go back to the apartment and catch up before dinner.

 

Grounders is busy when they walk in, but Octavia is sitting in a booth and waves them over.

 

“Abby! It’s so good to see you!” She stands up and gives Abby a hug.

 

“You too, Octavia, how are you?” The four of them settle in.

 

“I’m good, work is great.”

 

“And Lincoln?”

 

“We’re great, loving married life.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

“Yeah, my brother just moved into the city too. So we’re all together again,” Octavia quips as she looks over her menu.

 

“Really?” Abby raises her brow at Clarke. “Bellamy Blake is living here now?”

 

“Yes, mom, it was nice to see him again,” Clarke says, her voice laced with a warning.

 

“Oh, I’m sure it was.”

 

“I haven’t met him yet,” Madi adds, extremely unhelpfully.

 

“Oh? Why is that?” Abby asks.

 

“Hasn’t come up,” Clarke replies through her teeth.

 

The topic gets dropped after that and conversation turns to Madi’s classes with Octavia and the upcoming school year. Abby needles Octavia about having kids and does her usual ribbing about Clarke settling down, but overall, dinner is really nice. Clarke goes home at the end of the night, eats ice cream with her daughter and passes out, content with life.

 

The next night arrives far too quickly and Clarke seriously considers faking a cold and just skipping dinner.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Raven says when Clarke shares that sentiment.

 

“But I don’t want to see him,” Clarke whines into her pillow.

 

“No, you don’t want to see him next to Madi.”

 

“I know!” 

 

“Come on, we have to make you look like a million bucks.” Raven all but drags Clarke into her room and starts throwing outfits at her. 

 

“Are you sure I have to go?”

 

“Yes, now try on this dress.” 

 

In the end, Clarke walks out wearing a denim button up skirt and a loose black tank. Raven whistles and all but shoves her out the door.

 

“Is he nice?” Madi asks as the three of them file into the elevator.

 

“He’s an asshole, but he’s got a good heart,” Raven replies.

 

“So like you, mom!” Madi chirps. 

 

Clarke grins. “Oh yeah? Well, this asshole is in charge of your free time.”

 

Madi sticks out her tongue as the elevator sings and then skips out past them.

 

“I’m back, you can breathe now,” Madi announces as she barges into Octavia’s apartment.

 

“Madi! How’s my favorite kiddo?” Jasper asks, ruffling Madi’s hair as he does so. She bats him away and rolls her eyes.

 

“Better than you.”

 

“Everyone’s better than me, kid.” 

 

Raven snorts. “Ain’t that the truth.”

 

“Hey guys! Beer in the fridge, Madi, your Dr. Pepper is in there too.” Octavia walks in and hugs Clarke.

 

“Thanks, Aunt O!” Madi disappears into the kitchen with a wave.

 

“So, where’s Bellamy?” Clarke asks.

 

“He and Miller should be here soon.”

 

“Are you worried about him meeting Madi?” Monty asks.

 

“No,” Clarke says.

 

“That’s a lie.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“It’ll be fine,” Murphy says from the couch.

 

“I hope so. I still want him to know her.” Raven rubs her back.

 

“It’ll be fine.”

 

Clarke settles into the couch with a beer and chats with her friends. She’s in the middle of listening to one of Jasper’s stories when the door opens.

 

“Hey, Octavia, we brought more beer!” a dark skinned man calls as he walks in, followed by Bellamy.

 

“Miller, a man after my own heart,” Octavia grins and takes the pack.

 

“Great timing, dinner’s almost ready!” Lincoln calls from the kitchen.

 

“Hi, I’m Clarke.” She stands up and reaches out to shake his hand.

 

“Clarke?” he asks, surprise evident in his voice.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Hey, Raven?” Madi comes out of the kitchen but stops short when she sees the two men in the doorway. “Hi, you must be Miller!” 

 

“I am, who are you?” 

 

“I’m, Madi.” She grins.

 

“My daughter,” Clarke supplies. She can’t help but notice the weird look Bellamy is giving her.

 

“You must be Bellamy, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

“Yeah, hi.” Bellamy clears his throat. “How old are you?”

 

“Almost thirteen,” Madi answers, a hint of challenge in her voice.

 

“So Clarke would have been eighteen when she had you.”

 

“Problem?” Murphy asks, standing up next to Clarke.

 

“No, no, just, I knew you when you were eighteen, but I never heard you were pregnant.”

 

“We kinda fell out of touch,” Clarke shrugs.

 

“That’s one way of putting it.”

 

“Okay! Who wants food?” Octavia interrupts loudly. Everyone hastily agrees, rushing to the kitchen. Madi squeezes Clarke’s hand and gives Bellamy a strange look before following everyone else.

 

“She seems like a great kid,” Bellamy says tensely.

 

“She is,” Clarke replies shortly.

 

“So why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“That you were pregnant when I left.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Clarke snaps. “It was just some random guy after you left.”

 

“Right, so should I laugh at that joke now or after you tell me the truth.”

 

“What do you want? A DNA test?”

 

“If you don’t tell me now, then yeah, I do.”

 

Clarke simmers with barely restrained anger. “Can I talk to you in the hall, Bellamy?” 

 

“Why the hell not.” He follows her out into the hallway and shuts the door.

 

“What the hell, Bellamy!” Clarke whisper screams.

 

“You get how fucked up this is, right?”

 

“What do you want from me? Madi is my daughter!”

 

“She’s my daughter too, isn’t she?”

 

“No! You weren’t there while I was pregnant, you weren’t there when I gave birth, you weren’t there for twelve years of her life. You are  _ not _ her father,” Clarke hisses.

 

“You never gave me the chance!”

 

“Bellamy-“

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” His voice cracks a little and he just looks so broken that Clarke almost softens. Instead she throws up her wall and hardens her voice.

 

“Because you would have stayed. You would have missed out on your ultimate dream and you would have grown to resent me for making you stay. You grew up without the privilege of having dreams, but you got out. I couldn’t be what held you back.”

 

“I grew up without a father, Octavia grew up without a father. How could you let me turn into the same person that left my family? That wasn’t your call to make.”

 

“But I did make it. I’m sorry, but Madi has wonderful male figures in her life. She has Monty, Lincoln, Murphy, even Jasper. She wasn’t alone like you were. O and I made sure of it.”

 

He stares at her in shock. “Does  _ Octavia _ know?”

 

Clarke opens her mouth to respond but apparently she hesitated too long.

 

“ _ Fuck! _ She knew?” Bellamy turns back towards the door and Clarke grabs his arm.

 

“Wait! I made her swear she couldn’t tell you.”

 

“She’s my sister!” 

 

“She’s my best friend and Madi’s aunt!”

 

Bellamy glares at her, a raw mix of anger, guilt, and sadness.

 

“I want to know my kid, Clarke.” He takes a shaky breath. “Please.”

 

Clarke clenches her jaw and regards him carefully.

 

“She can’t know. You are just a friend of mine from my past and Octavia’s brother.”

 

“Clarke—“

 

“No, Bellamy. I mean it, she can’t know that you’re her father, and no one else can either. I don’t care if that sounds harsh, I’m her mother and I will do whatever,  _ whatever _ , I feel I need to do to protect her.”

 

“Please, Clarke. Don’t make me keep this secret.”

 

“You will, you will if you want a relationship with my daughter. These are my conditions, you are asking the world of me, I’m just asking the same in return.” Bellamy clenches his jaw, running a hand over his face.

 

After a moment, he gives her the barest of nods. “Ok.”

 

Clarke turns and walks back into Octavia’s apartment without another word.

 

“You ok?” Raven asks, putting her arm over Clarke’s shoulders.

 

“I will be, let’s just get through dinner?”

 

“Sure.”

 

The two of them join the others at the table as Lincoln dishes out the food.

 

“Where’s Bellamy?” Madi asks from where she’s squished between Murphy and Jasper.

 

“He just stepped outside for a moment,” Raven answers quickly, passing Clarke a beer.

 

“Sorry, work called.” Bellamy enters on cue, giving the group a faint smile.

 

“You’re here now,” Octavia says.

 

Bellamy takes the seat across from Clarke, sparing her a glance before they all settle in.

 

Dinner is fun, Miller and Bellamy fit right into the group, like they’ve always been there.

 

Clarke can’t help but notice Bellamy throughout the night. At first, he and Madi talk enthusiastically, she pesters him for stories about traveling non stop and he tells them with a distinct air of pride. After a bit though, Madi moves on to the rest of the group, joking with them and catching up.

 

She sits across from him as Bellamy watches Madi and Murphy tease Jasper, the three of them laughing as Jasper starts tickling Madi in payback. At first, she doesn’t quite understand the expression on his face, but then it clicks— _ jealousy. _

 

He watches as everyone else jokes with Madi like they have for years; he watches the proud look Murphy gets when Madi tells them all about her prank on Ethan, the mean boy from her school; Octavia’s grin while they talk about Madi’s self defense lessons; the way Jasper ruffles Madi’s hair and shares inside jokes with her. These people are her family, they’ve been in Madi’s life for at least six years and he’s just met her.

 

It’s not great.

 

He slowly becomes quieter throughout the dinner, and when he leaves, he looks pained as he says his goodbyes, sparing glances at the ninja game that Madi is engaged in with Murphy, Raven, Jasper, and Monty.

 

The guilt sets in slightly as Clarke watches him walk out the door. 

 

_ Goddamnit. _

 

“I liked Bellamy and Miller,” Madi muses as they ride the subway.

 

“I’m glad they lived up to the hype,” Clarke responds, a smile slipping past her guard.

 

“Actually, Bellamy was quieter than I was expecting, he didn’t seem overly happy.”

 

“I’m sure he was just tired from the move.”

 

“Yeah, must be.”

 

Saturday passes in an extraordinarily uneventful fashion, so obviously sunday turns out to be a shit show.

 

Sunday is designated family day. Usually, they’re joined by Octavia, Raven, Jasper, or Monty. Or all of them. Burr today they’ve each got valid excuses to miss out, leaving Clarke and Madi to their own devices. They start off the day by making an extremely over the top brunch, pancakes, waffles, flatbread, eggs, and all the fruit in the world. They even drink their orange juice out of champagne glasses and giggle while they make extravagant toasts.

 

After they’ve cleaned up, they settle in and race each other on Mario Kart, taunting and teasing, each winning almost evenly until Madi finally pulls ahead.

 

“I WIN!” She dances around the room, waving her controller around in a frenzy.

 

“We’ve played like forty rounds, Mads, we stopped keeping track.”

 

“You’re just a sore loser.”

 

“Is that right?” Clarke chases Madi around the apartment, the two of them laughing and squealing before finally collapsing on the couch.

 

“Surprise, bitches!” The apartment door practically bangs open and suddenly Raven, Jasper, Monty, and—

 

“Harper!” Madi tackles the poor girl into the wall with a high pitched shriek.

 

“Hey, sweetheart!” Harper twirls Madi around before depositing her back in the ground.

 

“Harp, you weren’t supposed to be back for another week!” Clarke pulls her in for a bone crushing hug, a wild grin on her face.

 

“Surprise!” She throws her hands up.

 

“You!” Madi shouts, pointing at the other three. “You knew!”

 

“We thought it’d be cool to surprise you before school,” Monty shrugs.

 

“I love you all, you wonderful idiots!” Madi pulls all five of them into a hug before grinning mischievously. “Who’s up next to lose at Mario Kart?”

 

“It’s  _ on _ , little Grif,” Jasper seals and leaps into the couch next to Madi.

 

Clarke makes popcorn and sits with Harper, catching up and demanding all the details of her trip to Europe, while the other two join Jasper and Madi on the couch. Clarke is pretty sure the cheers and taunts can be heard in Russia, but oh well.

 

“How are things with Bellamy?” Harper asks in a low voice.

 

“They’re… I don’t really know, actually. He figured it out, like I knew he would. He’s upset.”

 

“That’s understandable.”

 

Clarke gives her a side eye. “No judgment on the secret part?”

 

“You did what you thought was best, Clarke. I can’t imagine your situation, I can’t judge that.”

 

Clarke sighs. “Have I told you how much I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.”

 

It’s around four when someone knocks on the door. It’s sheer dumb luck that anyone hears it, considering Madi and Raven are currently screaming out the lyrics to Britney’s  _ Womanizer _ .

 

“Do we know anyone who knocks?” Harper questions.

 

“No!” Jasper replies. Clarke gets up and walks towards the door, opening it to reveal—

 

“Bellamy?” He’s standing there with one hand shoved into his pocket, the other rubbing the back of his neck nervously. His eyebrows scrunch as he takes in the sound of Raven and Madi’s ‘singing’.

 

“Yeah, uh, sorry. I didn’t realize you had company.”

 

“You’re fine, it’s just family day,” Clarke says, waving him off. It takes a split second for her to realize that implication and if the wince that passes over Bellamy’s features reveals anything, he noticed too.

 

“Family day, right, so just you and Madi?” he asks, his voice a little tight.

 

“Sometimes, other times Raven and O join, or Murphy and Jasper. Today it’s Jasper, Monty, Raven, and Harper.”

 

“Then why call it family day?”

 

Clarke tenses. “They  _ are  _ family, Bellamy. They’ve been just as much her family as O has for years.”

 

He deflated slightly and nods. “Sorry, that was rude of me.”

 

“A little, yeah—“

 

“Mom? Who is it?” Clarke hadn’t realized that the song had stopped and she freezes. Suddenly, Madi is by her side and she can practically feel the others hovering a few feet behind them. “Oh, hi, Bellamy.”

 

“Hey, Madi, sorry to interrupt, I guess I’ll just,” he trails off weakly.

 

“You could stay, we’re just doing stupid crap all day, and you haven’t even met Harper yet!” Madi all but pulls him into the apartment, the others clearing to the side.

 

“You’re Bellamy?” Harper asks. “Octavia sister…” she trails and shares a look with Clarke.

 

“That’s me.”

 

There's a bit of an awkward silence before Jasper grabs Madi, hoisting her over his shoulder.

 

“Come on, we’ve gotta show these losers how karaoke is done!” Madi shrieks as he parades around the room.

 

“Yeah, let’s show these bitches!” she cheers, queing up careless whispers. 

 

“Madi,” Clarke reprimands, rolling her eyes as Jasper mouths a very obviously fake apology.

 

“So, they're close.” Clarke jumps at the sound of his voice next to her. She spares him a glance, witnessing his pinched expression. 

 

“I met Jasper and Monty a month before Madi was born. Those two are basically the only reason I survived college with an infant. They’re Madi’s family, just as much as I am, just as much as O,” Clarke replies, thinking back on those early years.

 

“I’m glad she had people.”

 

Clarke softens a bit. “I know this probably isn't easy, seeing all these strangers so close with her. But you have to understand, they’re her people.”

 

“I know, I’m not angry at them, I’m angry at me. Clarke, I should have known.”

 

“I’m sorry, I am. I did what I thought was best for all of us.”

 

“Hey,” Harper suddenly appears at Clarke’s side. “Everything ok?”

 

“I’m fine, Harp, I promise.”

 

“Wait, did everyone know?” Bellamy asks, eyes shifting between the two of them in a mixed state of confusion and pain.

 

“We all know, it’s basically the first question you ask: ‘where’s the dad?’. And considering O and Lincoln knew, it was pretty easy,” Harper replies with a slight sarcastic edge. She’s lying, obviously, they didn’t find out until much later, but Clarke is thankful for the lie.

 

“Harper, it’s ok.” 

 

“Right, sorry.” She turns back to Bellamy. “Any stupid mistakes around my girls and I will put you in a world of pain.”

 

She walks back to the couch, sitting next to Monty and smacking a kiss on his cheek.

 

“They really love you guys,” Bellamy observes.

 

“Harper’s a sweetheart, she and Monty are the pacifists of the family. But when it comes to the people she loves, Harper McIntyre becomes a damn warrior.” Clarke smiles fondly at her friends acting like idiots around her apartment.

 

“I’m sorry I missed it all,” Bellamy murmurs.

 

“You lived your dream, Bellamy. Don’t regret that because of Madi. She has a good life.” 

 

“That’s why I regret it, Clarke.” She turns to look at him and almost deflates completely at the lost look on his face. “I swore that when I had kids, I would be there, that I would never put someone else what I went through. Now I’m finding out that for over twelve years, there was this little girl that was my family, and I wasn’t there. But it didn’t matter. She thrived without me. It didn’t even matter.”

 

Clarke hesitates to answer, instead turing to watch her daughter, the absolute love of her life, laugh and dance and  _ live _ . “It mattered.”

 

“No, it didn’t.”

 

“Yes, it did. Every career day, she would ask me what her father did. Every Father’s Day, she would make five different cards. Lincoln, Monty, Jasper, Murphy, and you. She sets that last card on the windowsill that night and leaves it. In sixth grade, she sat in her room for almost a week before the father daughter dance until Lincoln showed up with a brand new dress and took her. She may be happy, and she may have a family, but trust me, it mattered.”

 

Bellamy stares at her in unrestrained shock for a long time.

 

“I have to go.” And she lets him. Clarke Griffin lets Bellamy Blake walk away once again. But this time is different, this time, he’ll come back.

 

Over the next few weeks, Bellamy joins them for a few dinners, mostly with Octavia or the others in casual settings. But the first time he comes over to just hangout with Clarke and Madi doesn’t happen until almost a month and a half after family day.

 

“Hey, I kinda thought I could cook for you guys? Is that weird? Fuck, I don’t know how to do this,” Bellamy says the night before while in the phone with Clarke. She grins, because she’s desperately missed this flushed and nervous side of Bellamy Blake for over a decade and now he’s back.

 

“You don’t have to cook, seriously, it’s fine.”

 

“No, I want this to be perfect.”

 

“Bell,” Clarke says calmly. “It doesn’t have to be perfect.”

 

Bellamy doesn’t respond for a moment and that’s when Clarke realizes, she slipped up.

 

“Shit, Bellamy, I’m sorry. I know that’s super weird I guess old habits die hard-”

 

“Don’t worry about it, princess.”

 

Clarke lets out a surprised laugh. “Asshole.”

 

“Haven’t changed.” Clarke can hear his smirk through the phone and smiles softly to herself.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Goodnight, Clarke.”

 

Clarke bites her lip. “G’night.”

 

She sets her phone next to her on the bed and looks down, hiding her flushed cheeks even though no one is with her. 

 

Clarke and Bellamy haven’t really talked things out yet. Both are harboring harsh feelings about their situation, but neither of them have said anything yet, too busy worrying about Madi. Currently, Clarke is dealing with the idea of Madi finding out, she would hate her. Madi is old enough, she’ll be thirteen in two weeks, a teenager, and it seems Bellamy is really here to stay. Madi deserves her father, and Bellamy deserves his daughter.

 

“Mom?” Madi pokes her head into the room, effectively shaking Clarke out of her thoughts. 

 

“Sorry, a little distracted today, what’s up?” Clarke asks. Madi hesitates, looking a little awkward, before walking in and settling next to Clarke on the bed.

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

Clarke furrows her brow. “You know you can ask me anything, what’s wrong?”

 

“You loved Bellamy when you were younger, you told me that, but you never told him about me, you stopped talking to him at all. Were you ashamed of me?”

 

“What? No!” Clarke pulls Madi into her arms. “I have never been ashamed of you, ok? Not  _ once _ . I may have had you when I was eighteen, but I don’t regret it. I may not be married to your father, but I don’t regret it. Everything about this has been unorthodox, but I don’t regret any of it for a second. You are my daughter, Madi Elena Griffin, and you are the most wonderful girl in the world. You are strong, and bright, and hilarious, and beautiful and so  _ so  _ loved. No one could ever be ashamed of you.”

 

Madi blushes, still however, looking forlorn. “Thanks mom, but you’re wrong. Someone is ashamed of me. My father.”

 

“Madi! Why on earth would you say that?”

 

“He left you before I was born,” Madi whispers. “That means he was ashamed.”

 

“Madi,” Clarke chokes. “Your father left without knowing I was pregnant.”

 

“ _ What? _ ” Madi shoots off the bed and away from Clarke. “You never  _ told him? _ ”

 

Clarke sighs. “He was gone, Mads, he was gone and I had so many good people around me to help raise you.”

 

“I grew up without a dad! I thought he hated me all these years and you’re telling me that he doesn’t even  _ know _ ?” Madi starts pacing the room, overwhelmed.

 

“Sweetie, you had Lincoln and Monty and Jasper and Murphy, they all love you like their own.”

 

“But they aren’t my Dad!” She turns and Clarke can see the tears racing down her cheeks.

 

Her heart breaks. “No, baby, no. It’s going to be alright--”

 

“No! You lied! Everyone lied! You had no right, you’ve ruined my life!” Madi whirls out of the room. Clarke starts after but stops in the doorway. Madi grabs her phone and calls someone, still sobbing.

 

“Madi,” Clarke whispers brokenly. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Hi, yeah, can I come over? No, she has work; I’m ok; I’ll tell you when I get there; love you.” Madi hangs up and turns to Clarke. “I’m staying at Harper’s tonight.”

 

Clarke stares at her as she grabs her backpack. “How long will you be staying?”

 

Madi shrugs, still crying. “I don’t know, but I’ll come home for dinner with Bellamy tomorrow.”

 

“Ok,” Clarke nods. “Please know I love you.”

 

Madi nods and turns, walking out the door.

 

Clarke collapses on the floor, broken sobs shaking her body. She feels like her entire world is crashing around her, Madi has never been this upset before, and Clarke can’t do anything because it makes sense. She never told Bellamy she was pregnant, and she never let Madi have a father. She doesn’t know how to fix any of this. 

 

She sits on her floor sobbing for an eternity before her door is practically kicked down. Raven runs in, looking furious.

 

“I called you and you didn’t pick up but I knew you weren’t doing anything so it was weird and then I called Harper to bitch to her instead and she told me that Madi is over there and that she’s really upset and won’t say anything and here you are looking like fucking hell what  _ happened _ , Clarke?” Raven finishes with a huff and sinks down on the hardwood next to Clarke.

 

“I fucked up, Rae. I made everything so much worse.” She hiccoughs and leans on Raven’s shoulder, still crying.

 

“What happened?” Raven asks again, softly, petting Clarke’s hair soothingly.

 

“I-Madi asked me if I was ashamed of her and that’s hey I never told Bellamy about her, and I told her that no one could ever be ashamed of her and she said that was wrong and that obviously her father was ashamed of her and she looked so small and I told her that he never knew I was pregnant and she got mad and, oh god, what do I do? She has every right to be furious but I can’t just tell her it’s Bellamy, not now, she’s so upset, Raven. What do I do?” Clarke continues sobbing while Raven sits quietly.

 

Eventually, she sighs. “I don’t know. I don’t know what you should do, Clarke. But, I think, maybe, you should call Bellamy.”

 

Clarke shoots back so fast she must give herself whiplash. “I can’t do that! They’re getting along so well and he’ll be furious too—“

 

“He needs to know what’s going on, Clarke.”

 

She’s right, Raven’s always right, but that doesn’t mean Clarke wants to do this. But she’s broken and needs to know that her daughter is going to be ok again so she nods and does what she should have done a long long time ago.

 

She calls Bellamy.

 

She doesn’t say much on the phone, just cries and asks him to come over, and because he’s Bellamy Blake, he drops everything and promises to be there in half an hour.

 

Raven sits with her on the couch while they wait, just cuddling her and letting her cry before there’s a hurried knock at the door. Raven gets up to get it, grabbing her bag along the way. “Hey, Bellamy. I’m gonna give you two some space. It’s going to be alright, ok, Clarke?”

 

Clarke pulls her blanket up to her chin and nods. 

 

The door shut and Bellamy stops dead in the entryway.

 

“Clarke, oh my god,” he whispers, rushing to the couch and sitting down next to her. He hesitated before putting his arms around her and Clarke falls into his embrace for the first time in thirteen years, still crying. “Where’s Madi?”

 

Clarke sniffs. “She’s not here, she left.”

 

Bellamy pulls back with concern. “What do you mean, she  _ left? _ ”

 

“She’s at Harper’s she’s ok. Oh god I fucked up so much, Bell. She hates me.”

 

“I’m sure she doesn’t hate you,” he whispers.

 

“She hates me, and she’s right to. I can’t believe i fucked up so bad.”

 

“Ok, back up, what happened?”

 

So Clarke tells him everything, about finding out about the pregnancy, about her decision to let Bellamy go, about not telling anyone except for Murphy and her mother, who wanted her to get an abortion. She tells him about sobbing every time he called, about wanting nothing more than to pick up the phone and tell him she loves him and to come home. She tells him about constantly wishing she could tell him her fears about raising a kid, about meeting her friends and feeling so loved. She tells him about Madi growing up playing with all her aunts and uncles and not worrying about her father because she had them. She tells him about Madi growing up and realizing that she has a father out there and she’s never met him. She tells him about her struggle with his return and whether or not to tell Madi. She tells him about the conversation earlier that night, and she tells him that the biggest mistake she’s ever made is thinking that he wouldn’t have been happy staying with their family.

 

It’s almost an hour later when Clarke is done, still sniffling weakly, and Bellamy sits in shock. 

 

Eventually, he takes her hand. The gesture is so soft and kind and somehow intimate that Clarke almost cries, again. “I would have never been ashamed of you or Madi.” He takes a deep breath. “I loved you, and baby or not, if you’d asked me to stay I would have with no regrets.”

 

“I thought I wouldn’t be enough for you. You deserved the world, and that’s what you got.”

 

When she looks up, Bellamy is staring at her like he can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Not enough for me? Clarke, you are… everything. You are my world, always have been. I never needed anything else.”

 

Clarke stares at him with tears in her eyes, this time with joy. “I never stopped.”

 

“What?”

 

She closes her eyes. “Loving you. I never stopped loving you.”

 

Bellamy sucks in a sharp breath and then he’s pressing his lips against hers softly, like he’s making sure she knows what’s happening. A sigh escapes her lips and he kisses her soundly, pulling her close and letting all of the emotions he’s felt for the past decade seep in through the contact. It feels like finally,  _ finally _ , coming home.

 

After a minute, they separate for air, but they don’t go far, foreheads pressed together and breaths mingling. “I’m not mad, Clarke. We can’t change the past. But if you want forgiveness for everything, I’ll give that to you. You’re forgiven. I never stopped loving you either.”

 

Clarke les out another sob, somewhere between elation and bitterness. “What am I going to do about Madi?”

 

Bellamy pulls her back so she’s resting against his chest. “You said she’s coming back for dinner with me tomorrow night, right? Why don’t we tell her everything then?”

 

“I don’t think there’s any escaping it anymore, no. I’ll call Harper.”

 

“Why don’t we lay here for now?”

 

Clarke smiles sadly and settles in against him. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

 

“Clarke,” he says, after a minute. “What does this mean for us?”

 

“I love you, I always will, it’s up to you, Bell.”

 

“I love you. I think us being together is long overdue.”

 

“I don’t know,” Clarke muses, “life’s funny, maybe we’re right on time.”

 

They fall asleep cuddled on the couch and don’t wake up until late Saturday morning thanks to Raven marching into the apartment. 

 

She takes one look at them cuddled on the couch, tangled up in each other and blinking sleep from their eyes, and scoffs. “Took you two long enough, I have to do everything around here.”

 

Clarke throws a pillow at her, which she catches and chucks right back before stalking into the kitchen and starting coffee.

 

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asks, pulling herself off the couch and smiling at a dazed looking Bellamy Blake.

 

Raven levels her with a smirk. “Making sure no one died in the night. And confirming that Octavia and Jasper do indeed owe me twenty bucks each.”

 

“You bet on us?” Bellamy asks, joins them in the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Clarke, resting his chin on her shoulder.

 

“You guys are straight out of a lifetime movie, did you expect us not to?”

 

Clarke snorts, stealing Raven’s freshly poured coffee and earning a glare. 

 

“Don’t you have lives?” Bellamy asks.

 

Raven shrugs. “Not really. Now, tell me what happened.

 

An hour later, after breakfast and a lot of teasing on Raven’s part, they finally finish their story and the plan for tonight.

 

“I have work to get you, I called in late with a doctors appointment, but let me know if you need me for damage control after dinner.”

 

“We will,” Clarke promises, pecking Raven on the cheek. Raven gives her a tight hug and disappears with a wave and a wink, to which Clarke groans.

 

Bellamy is smiling softly at her when she turns to face him and she flushes. 

 

“What?”

 

“You’re really beautiful when you’re not worrying about me hating you.”

 

“Oh shut up,” she sighs, collapsing next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. “You think tonight will be ok?”

 

Bellamy nods. “I think you’re her mother, as she loves you, and everything will work out in the end. It did for us.”

 

“You’re such a cliche,” Clarke grins, pecking his lips. “She loves you too, you know.”

 

Bellamy flushes, ducking his head before looking up shyly. “Yeah?”

 

“Of course she does, it’s impossible not to, Bell.”

 

“I’ve been told on several accounts that I’m actually an asshole,” he smirks, poking her side.

 

“Now who would possibly say that?”

 

Bellamy laughs and turns a smirk on her. “I believe it was you,” he says before he starts tickling her. They chase each other around the apartment for a few minutes before collapsing on the couch in a fit of giggles, both forgetting their worries.

 

It doesn’t last, as Harper calls to let her know that Madi will be over at six, but that she wants to stay the night at Harper’s again. Clarke thanks her sadly and let’s Bellamy know before allowing him to get back to his cooking. She doesn’t dare try and help, knowing that she couldn’t properly cook if she tried, and sets their table nicely, changing into black jeans and a white blouse, trying to look nice. It’s a big night, after all.

 

Bellamy whistles when she comes out. “Still beautiful. I can’t believe I missed what you looked like pregnant.

 

Clarke grins. “There’s plenty of pictures, Octavia has like three different albums.”

 

“I’ll have to steal them.”

 

“Probably,” Clarke agrees.

 

He puts the last piece in the oven before rushing home to change into something nice. He returns at five thirty to an anxious Clarke sitting at the table bouncing her leg and glaring at the clock.

 

“Hey, everything will be ok,” he reassures her, but he’s nervous too, she can tell. He wants this to be ok.

 

“Hello?” Madi walks into the apartment at six-oh-three with an apprehensive look on her features. She’s fiddling with her hair and looks worried when Bellamy and Clarke jump up.

 

“Hey, baby,” Clarke whispers hopefully. 

 

Madi bites her lip. “Hi, mom.”

 

“Madi,” Bellamy says, “come sit.”

 

She nods and sits down, Bellamy serves the food and they eat in an awkward silence. Bellamy and Clarke try to make small talk but Madi has closed herself off and won’t look at either of them. 

 

She’s the one to speak first, ironically. “I assume Clarke told you we got into a fight.”

 

Bellamy sighs and sets down his fork. “She did, we actually wanted to talk about it.”

 

Madi shakes her head. “I don’t think so.”

 

“Madi, please, let us say this.” She reaches for Bellamy’s hand and he squeezes back.

 

“What’s this?” Madi asks, her voice raising slightly.

 

“You’re right,” Clarke starts, “I had no right to keep you from your father, but he had this amazing opportunity overseas and he lived his whole life without being able to follow his dreams, I didn’t want to take that from him. I knew you would grow up with a family and I’m sorry I made that call without consulting your father. Thing is, Madi, he’s a wonderful man, and I was in love with him, and he would have stayed, I couldn’t be the thing that kept his away from his dreams. But he came home, eventually, and I couldn’t keep you away from him, I had already made that mistake, I wasn’t going to make it worse. He’s smart, he figured out you were his daughter and we had a fight, but we came to an agreement. One that wasn’t fair to you.”

 

“What do you mean?” Madi asks slowly, looking between them.

 

Bellamy takes a deep breath. “I’ve been lying to you, Madi. I’m not just Octavia’s brother or your mom’s old best friend.”

 

“No.” Madi stands up sharply. “Don’t do this, I want to know my father but don’t  _ lie _ to me just cause you have a thing for each other.”

 

“It’s not a lie, baby,” Clarke whispers.

 

Madi backs up, looking close to tears. “You’re lying-you-this can’t be real, you’re my…?” She looks at Bellamy helplessly and collapses on the couch.

 

“I’m your dad.” Clarke squeezes his hand.

 

“Why?” Madi turns to them with tears tracing down her cheeks. “How could you not tell me this?”

 

“I did what I thought was right at the time,” Clarke whispers. “I was trying to protect both of you.”

 

“Madi,” Bellamy says softly, “when I figured out you were my daughter, I realized that even though I didn’t know you existed, I had thirteen years to make up for. If you’d let me, I’d like to start that.”

 

Most stares at him in shock. “Do you love her?”

 

“I do, yeah.”

 

Madi swallows. “Good, because maybe I’m mad at her, but she hurt so much not having you here. If you’re going to do this, your here to stay. You get her, then you get me. That’s how this works.”

 

Clarke stars crying silently with pure love in her heart. Bellamy takes her hand and they sit next to Madi. “I have been in love with your mother since we were kids. I’m here for the rest of time, if you’ll have me.”

 

Madi is silent for what feels like eternity before she smiles through her angry tears. She shares and look with Clarke before nodding. “Does this mean I’m actually related to O?”

  
  


They take things slow, careful. 

 

But not too slow.

 

Bellamy moves in a year later. He proposes on July 10th, the two year anniversary of him returning to Clarke’s life. 

 

They walk down the aisle in January in the snow, Madi sixteen, with her lifetime best friend and now boyfriend, grinning stupidly as her parents get married.

 

Raven scares the living shit out of Aden, but he loves her.

 

Madi has a little sister ten months later, they name her Cassie. 

 

Clarke never thought she’d get her happily ever after.

 

Turns out, Bellamy Blake always knew he’d find his way back to the girl he loves.

 

Life is funny, but it usually gets it right in the end.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol what was THAT??? 
> 
> hope you enjoyed my attempt. Unedited trash is what i do, return for more.
> 
> (I hear you all yelling, i promise i’ll update my foster kid story, I hit a bit of a wall there but i’m writing now)


End file.
